Secretos
by Neith15
Summary: Butch es un desadaptado social pero gracias a alguien su vida cambia. Los sucesos se relacionan, las personas cambian y se da cuenta de que tiene derecho a oportunidades. Todos creemos que hay individuos con la mejor de las vidas, pero detrás de las paredes es otra realidad. Todos tenemos y estamos formados de secretos. One-shot.
1. Prólogo

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z** _ **no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

 _ **Universo alterno**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.**_

 _ **One-shot: Secretos**_

 _ **Summary: Butch es un desadaptado social pero gracias a alguien su vida cambia. Los sucesos se relacionan, las personas cambian y se da cuenta de que tiene derecho a oportunidades. Todos creemos que hay individuos con la mejor de las vidas, pero detrás de las paredes es otra realidad. Todos tenemos y estamos formados de secretos.**_

 _ **By: Neith15**_


	2. Secretos

**Secretos**

Como era costumbre, ingresó al instituto con la cabeza oculta bajo la capucha del suéter pasando por desapercibido entre los alumnos. Se detuvo frente al grupo de las huecas animadoras de basketball siendo el obstáculo entre él y su casillero. La sub-capitana detuvo su discurso para enfocar la mirada sobre él y se sintió tenso de ser el nuevo centro de atención frente a ellas, las más conocidas como las despiadadas. Eran limitadas las chicas que podían ser parte de ellas, tenían que ser delgadas, ágiles, hábiles, hermosas, esbeltas, altas y populares pero el principal requisito, era ser hija de padres millonarios, así podían pagar costosas cirugías cosméticas, lo cual le asqueó de sólo pensarlo.

\- ¿Puedes...? - titubeó tímido -, ¿podrías dejarme sacar mis libros?

La sub-capitana dio un par de pasos hacia él, lo observó de reojo y sonrió falsamente, presumiendo la perfecta dentadura de televisión. Era Himeko Shirogane, demasiado operada para su gusto pero no para los integrantes del equipo de basketball. Se sabía que se acostaba con todos siendo el objeto de chismes entre los vestidores de chicos. Era de piel rosada muy bien cuidada, ojos grandes y hundidos, pómulos saltados junto con pequeñas pecas disimuladas con maquillaje, nariz fina y labios delgados, lo único no operado en su rostro. Una mano de ella se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo y le besó la bronceada mejilla dejando una marca visible de labial rojo.

\- Patético.

Se retiró elegantemente seguida de su séquito de zorritas. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se limpió el beso del rostro, le enojaba que lo trataran así pero no podía hacer nada. Era un desadaptado social en ese mundo de estereotipos pero no le importaba, aquello era mejor que fingir ser alguien que no era. Además prefería la intensa soledad como compañera que la hipocresía como aliada. Al menos tenía a sus buenos amigos Boomer y Brick, aunque el último hace poco que lo conocía a pesar de ser el hermano mayor de su único amigo, la razón, aún desconocía la razón.

Abrió su casillero cansado y agarró su cuaderno de dibujo. Era lo único que le relajaba hacer, dibujar por horas y perderse en el mundo de la imaginación, mancharse con carboncillo, tinta, pinturas, gises, etc. Le encantaba sentir el poder del cambio entre sus manos y plasmarlo en hojas, representar sus sentimientos aunque nadie sabía de ello, era un secreto. Se sabía que era una persona agresiva y distanciada, solitario y frío, un chico malo con problemas en casa o de eso se había encargado de hacer creer, nadie se le acercaba tal vez por temor o desprecio, realmente no lo sabía y no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo. Cuando cerró la puerta de su casillero giró el rostro hacia la derecha, buscando a la única chica que le había llamado la atención en toda su vida. Compartían el amor por el arte, además de que era muy linda. Miyako Gotokuji, una jovencita del club de artística entregada fielmente a su pasión, rubia y de ojos celestes opacados por los lentes y constantes manchas de pintura. No la encontró, en su lugar reconoció a la capitana de las animadoras, buscando dentro de su casillero, imaginó, algunos libros aunque lo dudaba, chicas así no necesitaban de estudios, lo tenían todo.

Había tenido la oportunidad de observarla entrenar alguna que otra vez mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo a escondidas cerca de las gradas pero no reflejó nada que no la hiciera igual que sus compañeras de equipo. Kaoru Matsubara, hija de una familia famosa y rica aunque la chica era de pocas palabras, muy atractiva, deportista, de piel pálida, cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

Un chico musculoso de cabello rubio y ojos extrañamente en forma de estrellas llegó junto a ella, Danny Wilson, su novio de último año aunque a la chica le pareció incomodar su presencia. Quitó importancia a la pareja para regresar a su rutina pero al regresar la mirada algo llamó su completa atención. Danny estaba apretando fuertemente la muñeca de la chica aunque ella se lo aguantó bastante bien retándole con la mirada. La arrastró hacia el otro lado del pasillo y desaparecieron de su vista. Ladeó la cabeza pensativo y finalmente se decidió por seguirlos aunque no sabía el motivo. El sonido del timbre retumbó fuertemente en todos los pasillos del edificio, anunciando la hora de entrada pero hizo caso omiso. Corrió por varios pasillos sin dar con ninguno de los dos y se rindió. Había llegado a la cancha de basketball pero ninguna señal de ellos. Se sentó en las gradas sin borrar la serenidad del rostro y sacó un cigarrillo, total, ya habían comenzado las clases.

Estaba por encenderlo cuando se vio interrumpido por la entrada inesperada de la pareja a la que había estado buscando. Ágilmente se escondió detrás de las gradas y guardó su libreta dentro de su mochila negra.

\- Suéltame - exigió la chica -, y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

El tono de voz sonó irritado, como si ya estuviera fastidiada de tener que lidiar con el tipo.

\- Vamos cariño - respondió el chico con burla -, ambos sabemos que no puedes cortar conmigo, tu reputación se podría ir por el retrete si así lo decido.

\- Una amenaza.

\- Una simple observación.

Kaoru pareció pensar las cosas y sonrió débilmente. Cruzó los brazos debajo del pecho y tomó una posé arrogante.

\- De acuerdo - respondió aunque no parecía demasiado asustada debido a la amenaza del rubio -. Quiero terminar contigo.

Danny alzó ambas cejas confundido para luego soltar una risilla burlona.

\- Te doy la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor, hay muchas que les gustaría tener tu lugar.

\- ¿Como Himeko? - atacó tranquilamente -. Si sabía de su relación a espaldas mías - con una elegancia innata se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y el rubio se paró frente a ella -, he de admitir que no me dolió como pensaste que sucedería, personas como tú... - lo observó de reojo, con desprecio - no son capaces de hacer sentir algo a alguien que no sea pena o lastima.

Wilson apretó la mandíbula ofendido con el rostro irónico. La tomó fuertemente de ambos hombros y la besó a la fuerza. Ella intentó alejarlo con golpes sobre el pecho pero él no se apartó, al contrario, comenzó a tocarla por todas partes del cuerpo sin pudor alguno, al parecer quería intentar tomarla a la fuerza y eso le enojó. Salió de su escondite con dirección a los dos y tomó a Danny por la espalda, lo arrojó lejos y se lanzó sobre él.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes que respetar a una mujer?

Golpe tras golpe pero el rubio no se dejó y se lo devolvió, ambos rodaron por el piso golpeándose brutalmente y terminaron bañados en sangre. Kaoru tomó a su ex novio de la espalda y lo apartó de él pero el chico le dio una fuerte bofetada que la tiró al suelo. La observó levantarse de nuevo con la mejilla hinchada e inesperadamente le devolvió el golpe al chico en el abdomen que lo obligo a doblarse, luego le pateó en las partes bajas y fue suficiente para hacerlo caer de rodillas con las manos en su entrepierna. Ella lo tomó de la suave cabellera y lo obligó a verlo a la cara.

\- No sabes con quien te metiste - le susurró a la cara junto con una sonrisa burlona -. Adivina quién debía haber sido el verdadero capitán del equipo.

Tiró de los cabellos hacia adelante impactando su frente con el suelo y le pateó fuertemente en las costillas.

\- Eres una maldita.

\- Lo sé, por eso debiste pensarlo bien antes de intentar utilizarme, sabía que tú y Himeko eran novios, planearon acercarse a mí para ganar popularidad y estatus.

\- Estamos por comenzar la temporada no podrán encontrar un reemplazo mejor que yo.

\- La verdad es que hay alguien mejor que tú - caminó hacia él y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, le limpió la sangre de la cara y le sonrió amablemente -. Te presento al nuevo capitán del equipo de basketball.

\- ¿Yo? - su voz sonó asombrada incluso para sus propios oídos -. Yo no juego.

\- Claro que lo haces Butch - debatió mientras limpiaba la sangre de las comisuras de la boca -, te he visto y el entrenador también.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- El verano pasado.

\- ¿Estás loca? Ese desadaptado no sabe jugar, nos hará perder a menos que atemorice al equipo contrario.

\- Mejor que hacer trampa - le sonrió amable -, el entrenador sabe de tus esteroides y ahora el director sabrá de tu acoso.

\- Vale, entiendo lo de los esteroides pero si esto se sabe...

\- Si esto se sabe, qué - respondió una cuarta voz, era el director parado en la entrada -. ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

* * *

Ella subió la mirada al techo despreocupadamente pero sabía perfectamente que sentía su penetrante mirada acusadora.

\- Vale, ya - habló la chica con una sonrisa burlona -, no es para tanto.

\- ¿Que no es para tanto? Me has metido en un lío, no quiero ser capitán.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que aceptes? - se sentó a su lado con los ojos curiosos -. Ya sé, te gusta esa chica rubia, ¿cómo se llama...?

Eso lo descolocó, nadie sabía de eso, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera su amigo de infancia Boomer. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la enfermería intentando serenarse de nuevo pero le costó mucho, sobretodo porque la chica no dejó el tema.

\- Miyako, puedo hacer que entre al equipo de animadoras si eso te hace sentir mejor.

\- No, déjame - soltó irritado - loca.

\- Gracias pero hablando de ella, ¿alguna vez la has invitado a salir? Parece una chica amable.

\- Lo es.

\- ¿Y por qué no la invitas? Rayos, todos los hombres son tontos.

\- No eres nadie para hablar, tampoco es que seas Einstein.

Ella rió bajito y eso le molestó más.

\- De hecho soy más inteligente de lo que parezco, tampoco es que sepas mucho de mí.

\- Todos sabemos de ti - ella lo observó curiosa -, cómo no hacerlo. Eres la chica más deportiva y buena del instituto, todos quieren contigo o al menos llevarte a su cama alguna vez en su vida. Hija mimada de una familia rica, capitana del equipo de animadoras.

\- Lo superficial - respondió ella mientras se miraba las uñas desinteresada -, al contrario de ti que dejas ver más de lo que crees. Chico aparentemente malo. Te gusta el arte, la música, así como los deportes rudos. Obligas a los demás a alejarse de ti porque tienes miedo al rechazo, pero todos los fines de semana haces deportes por las mañanas, visitas el asilo de ancianos y orfanatos, también sé la razón de que lo hagas. Veamos... - abrió ligeramente la boca, pensativa -, nunca has tenido novia, tus mejores amigos son Brick y Boomer, el último es un amigo de infancia, tus notas son considerablemente buenas aunque tienes potencial para la química y la biología. No te...

\- Vale, entiendo, eres una loca obsesionada conmigo.

Ella sonrió burlona.

\- Claro, si quieres te puedo violar.

\- No me enrollo con pañuelo usado.

\- Afortunadamente no lo soy, creo en el amor de alguna manera pero no a esta edad- fue su hábil respuesta.

Se sintió incómodo, había insinuado que era una cualquiera y al parecer no lo era.

\- Regresando al tema, ser capitán te abrirá nuevas puertas.

\- No, no lo pienso hacer - se levantó de la silla, tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, agarró el pomo de la puerta sin mirar atrás -. No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

\- Vale, ¿al menos te lo puedes pensar?

Soltó una risita irónica y abrió la puerta dispuesto a dejar su retirada como un gran "no". Kaoru se quedó sentada sobre el escritorio de la enfermera y bajó la mirada apenada, sabía de todas las cosas que decían sobre ella y de alguna manera no le gustó. Se subió un poco la blusa y se tocó la pequeña cicatriz redonda, por eso odiaba los prejuicios. Una pelinaranja ingresó a la habitación y cerró detrás de sí recargándose en la puerta.

\- No deberías arriesgarte tanto, sabes que a ella le gusta alguien más.

\- Lo sé pero no sé cómo convencerlo de aceptar.

\- En primer lugar no debiste masacrar al capitán, tú lo elegiste y sólo porque querías darle una lección lo hiciste tu novio.

\- No es tan malo.

\- Lo van a expulsar por acoso y sus padres te culparán, él te puede castigar.

\- ¿Cuántas veces no lo ha hecho?

Se levantó del escritorio decidida a salir pero la pelinaranja alzó la mirada mostrando sus ojos rosados, la detuvo del brazo delicadamente y dijo:

\- Eres mi hermana y me preocupa tu bienestar, no te metas en problemas.

\- Lo sé Momoko, gracias.

Le sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando a la chica sola. Minutos después entró un chico pelinaranja y se sonrieron cómplices. Brick y ella llevaban saliendo a escondidas por casi seis meses. Al principio se habían llevado mal debido a diferencias ideológicas pero mientras más debatían más se parecían hasta que una discusión pasó de ser muecas, burlas y competencias a besos, sonrisas y miradas.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces aceptarás? - le preguntó su rubio amigo -. No sería malo que te integraras, entrenaríamos juntos.

Lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, suficiente advertencia para hacerlo callar. Le había contado lo necesario a su amigo sobre lo sucedido en la mañana, omitiendo a la chica que le gustaba y la oferta de la pelinegra, y Boomer lo había obligado a acompañarlo al entrenamiento para motivarlo a entrar. Por eso estaba sentado en las gradas con el mentón en la mano y el codo recargado en la pierna, completamente aburrido. Sin embargo, la cabellera rubia de Miyako al entrar al campo llamó su completa atención pero se sorprendió cuando la chica enfocó a los dos y caminó directamente hacia ellos.

\- Miyako - saludó Boomer y eso lo extrañó -, amor se supone que hoy te vas sola.

\- ¿Amor?

\- Oh, disculpa - Boomer abrazó a la chica por los hombros y la besó en los labios -, Miyako él es Butch mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Butch ella es Miyako, mi novia.

Frunció el ceño confundido sobretodo porque detrás de la rubia, venía caminando Kaoru distraída en la pantalla de su celular. Miyako lo observó con el rostro acongojado, claro que ella sabía de sus sentimientos pero nunca le había dado señales de alguna oportunidad sin embargo, no quería que se sintiera incómoda por ser el amigo de su ahora novio. Cuando la chica de ojos verdes llegó junto a ellos sin levantar la mirada, Miyako intentó hablar pero Butch la interrumpió.

\- No deberías caminar mientras respondes un mensaje.

Ella apartó la mirada del aparato y se sorprendió de encontrarlo frente a ella. Le sonrió divertida.

\- Estaba enviándote un mensaje...

\- ¿Acaso me extrañabas?

Kaoru lo observó por milésimas de segundos de manera sospechosa hasta que entendió pero no dijo nada, quería saber hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

\- ¿Extrañarte?

\- Si, nos veríamos en nuestra cita de esta noche.

\- ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo? - preguntaron los rubios.

\- Si, no te lo conté porque pensé que no me creerías si ella no te lo confirmaba.

\- Si, Butch y yo estamos saliendo desde hoy en la mañana, al parecer surgió la chispa de manera...inesperada.

\- Que bien, ¿por qué no tenemos una cita doble? Miyako y yo teníamos planeado ir al cine.

\- Estaría bien pero...

\- Claro, nos vemos en el cine a las 6:30 - Kaoru fue interrumpida por Butch mientras este la abrazaba por los hombros -. ¿Verdad, _verdecita_?

Ella asintió pero le molestó el apodo.

\- De acuerdo Kaoru, nos vemos en casa - Miyako observó a Butch, más cómoda que antes y lo agradeció -. Adiós, cuñado.

\- ¿Cuñado? - repitió él con las cejas alzadas.

\- Si, Kaoru y yo somos hermanas.

* * *

La situación se había invertido, ahora ella lo observaba con una sonrisa socarrona mientras él se hacía el desentendido mirando a todas partes, menos a ella.

\- Sabías que se conocían y aún así me ofreciste estar cerca de ella.

\- No sabía que se conocían, sabía que le gustaba alguien pero no quien era, nunca me imaginé a uno de tus dos amigos. Además, no te ofrecí una relación sólo que la integraría para que te sintieras confiado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo por algunos cuantos minutos y ella se sintió mal por el chico, no sabía que había metido la nariz donde no debía.

\- Acepto, sólo quiero que finjas ser mi novia por algunos días.

\- No quiero, sinceramente estar con los capitanes siempre acarrea problemas - lo observó de cabeza a pies y se mordió el labio inferior -, necesitas un cambio de imagen.

\- ¿Hay requisitos para ser novio de la capitana?

\- No, tienes que inspirar confianza y seguridad, así como estás vestido me inspiras cansancio y problemas.

Se observó, el suéter estaba decolorado parecía gris en vez de negro y sus vaqueros en igual estado. Se sonrojó de no verse presentable, al menos si se hubiera cuidado tal vez habría tenido oportunidad con la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo nadie sabe que son hermanas? Cuando hablaste de ella en la enfermería parecía que en verdad no sabías su nombre.

Kaoru aspiró fuertemente y sonrió de nuevo. Era muy relajada y demasiado confiada a su parecer.

\- Ni idea, no queremos que nadie lo sepa, las tres quedamos en que yo sería la única que sería conocida para que no las molestaran.

\- ¿Hay otra?

\- Si, es la novia de tu amigo Brick...

\- Momoko Akatsutsumi - sonó sorprendido -, ¿por qué tienen apellidos diferentes?

\- No necesitas saber.

* * *

Se había vestido lo mejor posible para hacer real su relación con la chica, por eso y porque lo había obligado a mejorar su aspecto que incluso lo llevó de compras. Y admitía que no se veía mal con los vaqueros claros, zapatos de vestir negros y la camisa de tela fina del mismo color sobre una playera blanca. Ella se lo había elegido para la supuesta cita y pensó en lo buena que era para elegir ropa cómoda y apropiada para él. La observó llegar vestida de manera sencilla, con un suéter verde demasiado grande para su torso y unos jeans ajustados claros. Se sintió ridículo cuando ella iba vestida informal. Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido y ella le sonrió apenada.

\- Me enviaron a avisarte que no habrá cita, Miyako tiene tarea y Boomer le está ayudando a hacerla, disculpa.

\- ¿Y por qué no me enviaste un mensaje? Tienes mi número.

\- Cierto pero quería salir a divertirme, ¿me acompañas?

\- No, sólo vine porque habíamos quedado pero ahora que no tenemos que fingir me voy a casa.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.

La chica lo despidió con una sonrisa y camino al lado contrario a él, tuvo cierta intriga sobre a dónde iría a divertirse. Una chica como ella siempre se le veía en fiestas, clubs nocturnos, etc. La siguió por unos cuantos metros pero ella seguía caminando en dirección al lado oeste de la ciudad.

Ella por su parte se colocó los auriculares para escuchar música, había salido de casa un poco enojada y había decidido salir a relajarse, se sentía sofocada. Caminó por casi veinte minutos hasta que llegó a la entrada de la feria local, compró su boleto de entrada y se preguntó que haría pero un chico se le acercó. Le pareció muy atractivo pero lo reconoció inmediatamente como uno de los amigos de Danny, As. Tenía el cabello y ojos completamente oscuros, hombros anchos y caderas pequeñas, había tenido oportunidad de intercambiar algunas palabras con él pero nada del otro mundo.

\- Escuché que Danny y tú terminaron.

\- Escuchaste bien - respondió distraídamente, mientras se decidía por el juego al que subiría.

\- ¿No buscas a alguien más para pasar el rato? - insinuó con doble sentido, eso la incomodó pero no lo mostró.

\- No, vine acompañada, en unos minutos llegará.

\- Anda, si puedes pasar de página tan rápidamente, no te importaría pasarte unos buenos minutos mientras lo esperas.

\- No, prefiero esperar.

\- Ambos sabemos lo fácil que eres, no te hagas del rogar.

\- Déjame sola... - él la tomó del brazo y la besó a la fuerza.

As la abrazó de la cintura mientras con una mano recorría su cuerpo por debajo del suéter pero se asustó cuando él comenzó a manosear su senos con mucha fuerza, intentó apartarse pero la tenía bien abrazada y se preguntó desde cuando se había vuelto tan delicada y débil, antes había sido reconocida por su gran fuerza. Eso la motivo, con su rodilla golpeó fuertemente la entrepierna del varón obligándolo a soltarla. Se limpió la boca con la manga del suéter y se fue corriendo de ahí, asustada. As se quedó unos minutos paralizado, aligerando el dolor en sus partes y cuando pensó que había pasado, alguien lo tomó del cuello y le dio un gran golpe en la nariz que le rompió el tabique, enseguida comenzó a sangrar y observó a la persona frente a él.

\- Sólo una vez lo voy a decir, ella es mi novia y si te vuelves a acercar, no vivirás para contarlo.

Salió corriendo completamente asustado, indignado y ofendido. Butch sonrió complacido y pagó su entrada, rápidamente dio con la chica a punto de subir a la última cabina de la rueda de la fortuna completamente sola, corrió para alcanzarla y lo logró, pero ella parecía distante que incluso no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se sentó al lado contrario de ella y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Esto es divertido para ti?

Kaoru lo volteó a ver cohibida pero no lo mostró completamente, regresó la mirada a la ciudad y sonrió triste.

\- Hay que saber disfrutar cosas sencillas.

\- Pensé que disfrutabas del alcohol, las fiestas...

\- También - soltó sin problemas -, pero disfruto más de lo sano, lo poco común.

\- Tu escondes secretos.

\- Al igual que tú.

La plática no siguió, incluso cuando el viaje acabó, salieron en silencio sin comentar ni deseos de relacionarse. Ella fue directamente a una banca y se sentó, él la siguió. No se había dado cuenta de que ella era hermosa naturalmente, de cuerpo ligeramente desnutrido y estatura mediana.

\- La próxima semana será el partido, tienes que ir a entrenar - le sugirió.

\- No sé por qué te empeñas en que acepte, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- Sé que querías aplicar para el equipo - respondió con la mirada perdida -, Danny sabe que eres muy buen jugador y le pidió a sus amigos que te retrasaran el día de las elecciones para que no pudieras entrar, sabía el riesgo que corría contigo si lograbas ser aceptado.

\- No es algo fuera de lo común, la vida sigue.

\- Pero es una oportunidad, si te aceptaban te hubieran becado y podrías entrar a la Universidad que quieras.

\- Déjalo, lo pasado es pasado.

\- No, sé que quieres estudiar medicina.

Él la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, no entendiendo la insistencia de la chica. Frente a él se cayó un niño de cinco años, un tanto asustado y al parecer perdido. Elevó la mirada con los ojos llorosos y finalmente rompió en llanto llamando a su mamá. Abrió los ojos un tanto descolocado, no sabía tratar ese tipo de situaciones y se sintió incómodo de verlo llorar. Ella, por su parte, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el infante y lo cargó intentando tranquilizarlo, lo logró luego de varios minutos y justo después de prometer que encontrarían a su madre.

* * *

La semana pasó rápidamente y el día del juego había llegado. Obligado por la chica, había ido a todos los entrenamientos e inclusive había intentado escapar pero ella siempre lo interceptaba en el último segundo. El rumor de que eran novios había corrido rápidamente entre alumnos y maestros, así como su nuevo puesto dentro del equipo. Había cambiado su guardarropa completamente, Kaoru había irrumpido a su casa sin permiso y había tirado muchas prendas para darle nuevas, eso fue el colmo que incluso la corrió de su casa pero al día siguiente llegó como si nada hubiese sucedido y lo arrastró al entrenamiento. Durante ese tiempo se había olvidado completamente de la rubia hasta ese día que la vio sentada en las gradas de la cancha apoyando a su novio.

\- Vamos, tu puedes Butch, tienes que llevarnos al campeonato este año - animó Kaoru a su lado -. Te invito la cena si lo logras.

\- No, mejor te llevo a un lugar.

\- De acuerdo, pero tienes que ganar.

Sonrió. Con el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella, había sido suficiente para darse cuenta de lo divertida, activa, decidida, motivada que era la chica. Siempre buscaba soluciones, sabía decir lo necesario y daba lo mejor de ella pero sintió que todo eso era una fachada, algo le decía que cargaba con algo muy grande.

Cuando el partido terminó, él metió la última canasta desempatando contra el equipo contrario. Todos lo felicitaron por el buen juego, Boomer y Brick lo abrazaron pero esperaba ansioso poder encontrarse con Kaoru. Cuando la fue a buscar entre las animadoras no la encontró, eso la desesperó. Todos se estaban retirando pero no daba con ninguna señal de ella por ninguna parte. Terminó de ducharse con la esperanza de encontrarla a la salida y no se equivocó, ella estaba sentada en una de las gradas con la mirada perdida y el rostro más pálido de lo normal.

Se acercó rápidamente pero la observó cambiar el semblante por uno tranquilo y sonriente.

\- Vale, ¿a dónde iremos? - preguntó mientras se sacudía el polvo de la parte de atrás de la falda -. Felicidades por ganar, escuché a muchas personas hablar buenas cosas de ti mientras se iban. Si supieran...

\- No tienes que fingir que todo está bien - la interrumpió sereno, sabía que ella tenía algo -. Puedes contármelo.

\- No sé de que hablas, tenemos que irnos, creo que ya van a cerrar la escuela y la abrirán hasta el lunes así que...

No le importó, la tomó de la mano y la sacó del edificio en dirección al lugar que había dicho que la llevaría. Ninguno habló, él no se detuvo para voltear a verla hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la feria local. Cuando se giró para enfrentarla se sorprendió de verla llorar en silencio.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó con la cabeza y pagó dos entradas. Caminó hacia la rueda de la fortuna y subieron. Ya era muy tarde así que le pidió al encargado que los dejara arriba por un buen tiempo.

\- Fui abandonado frente a un orfanato horas después de nacer, me adoptaron hasta los diez años y creí que por primera vez tendría una verdadera familia pero mi mamá adoptiva murió seis años después, mi papá se distanció de mi y aun sigue intentando asimilarlo. Creí que con la beca tendría más oportunidad de triunfar y cuando me enteré de lo que hizo Wilson, admito que me enojé pero agradezco haberte conocido, no sabe la chica que perdió.

\- Gracias, Butch - se secó las lágrimas -. No tenías que contármelo.

\- Lo sé pero intento decir que todos cargamos con algo y a veces tenemos que desahogarnos.

Se quedó callada por mucho tiempo pero no supo que hacer para aligerar el ambiente, sólo quería darle confianza y un agradable momento para tranquilizarla.

\- Miyako, Momoko y yo somos medias hermanas - comenzó relatando -, Momoko es un año mayor que yo, hija del primer matrimonio de nuestro papá, Him. Cuando se enteró de que no iba a ser varón le pidió el divorcio a su mamá, entonces se casó con la mía, en ese entonces mi hermano mayor tenía diez años pero fue el mismo resultado, fui mujer, sin embargo, había tenido una aventura con otra mujer de la que nació Miyako. A ninguna de las tres nos reconoció pero ahora está seleccionando quién es la más apta para heredar su fortuna.

\- Por eso no llevan el mismo apellido...

\- Si, pero mi padrastro... - se detuvo asustada, sintió que le hacía falta aire -, cuando mi mamá se casó de nuevo, su nueva pareja era aterradora. Siempre bebía hasta perder la conciencia, muchas veces le pegó a mi mamá, cuando me equivocaba, él... - soltó una lágrima y cerró los ojos, Butch se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó -. Él me quemaba la piel con cigarrillos encendidos y en más de una ocasión a intentado tocarme...

Rompió en llanto temblorosa pero él la apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Aguantar en silencio todo eso, más los prejuicios obscenos sobre su persona tendría que ser doloroso desde cualquier perspectiva.

\- Mi mamá no hizo nada por ayudarme, al contrario, me culpó y me gritó que era una zorra por querer robarle a su marido, que sólo busco una vida fácil y llena de lujos... - se aferró a su playera y sintió el pecho mojado -. Ayer me encerré en mi cuarto completamente asustada cuando intentó tocarme de nuevo después de que se enteró de que estaba saliendo contigo, Himeko se lo contó a su papá y su papá a mi padrastro. Mi hermano mayor me acaba de llamar avisándome que nuestro hermanito está en el hospital, se desquitó con mi hermanito por mi culpa...

\- No, Kaoru - la abrazó más fuerte, intentando ser la fuerza para ella -. Tú no tienes la culpa de que sea un desgraciado...

\- Tal vez si yo...

\- No, Kaoru - la apartó de él y la miró a los ojos enojado -. Tú no tienes que dejar que te toque.

\- Pero sino fuera por mí, tal vez si yo me...

\- ¡No! Kaoru, no.

La volvió a abrazar agitado, ella se estaba culpando de todo. Por nacer mujer, por no entregarse a su padrastro, por los golpes de su mamá, por todo. Por eso era callada, por eso lo ayudó, por eso era burlona, por eso se guardaba las cosas, por todo eso. Gritaba auxilio pero nadie la escuchaba ni siquiera él la había escuchado y se enojó consigo mismo por no hacerlo.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana hizo lo mismo de siempre, caminó directamente hacia su casillero pero Himeko se encontraba recargado en este al parecer esperándolo. Entrecerró los ojos sobre ella pero no descifró la razón por la que lo miraba insistentemente. Sin advertirlo, ella se lanzó sobre sus labios devorándolos sin pudor. Se la apartó rápidamente y enfocó a Kaoru a unos metros observándolos pero el brazo derecho enyesado llamó más su atención.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - reclamó.

\- Es ley que el capitán del equipo y la capitana de las animadoras sean pareja.

\- ¿Capitana?

\- Si, Kaoru tiene baja por salud, se rompió el antebrazo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Cuando regresó la mirada hacia Kaoru, está ya no encontraba. Eso lo asustó, no quería perderle.

\- Sabes que ella y yo somos novios.

\- Pensé que como se iba a mudar terminarían.

\- ¿Mudar?

No esperó una respuesta, salió corriendo a buscarla y justo como el día que comenzó todo, el timbre sonó por todo el edificio pero no dio con ella. Eso le hizo recordar la cancha, donde normalmente se encontraba sentada con la mirada perdida y las piernas cruzadas. Ahí se encontraba como se la imaginó, pero la única diferencia es que tenía la cabeza hundida entre un grueso libro.

\- Te dará tiempo de explicarte - una chica de hermosos cabellos naranjas lo sorprendió cuando le habló desde atrás -. No es prejuiciosa, demasiado sencilla para el tipo de imagen que tiene, siempre te da oportunidades y cuando te quiere, realmente no está jugando.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces qué esperas?

No lo dudó. Se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro y caminó hacia ella dispuesto a explicarse pero de nuevo se preguntó por qué le explicaría si realmente no eran nada, eso lo llevó a una nueva cuestión, por qué no eran nada.

Cuando llegó frente a ella, el director apareció segundos después.

\- Señorita Matsubara, me gustaría desearle el mejor de los éxitos, logró uno de los cinco mejores lugares dentro de nuestros alumnos más destacados y no cualquier lugar, logró el primer lugar junto con la señorita Akatsutsumi. La Universidad quiere que les confirme si aceptará la oferta cuanto antes, ya sea este año o el próximo.

\- Gracias, confirmaré cuando me decida.

El hombre se retiró junto con la chica de minutos antes y se quedaron solos, en silencio. Kaoru elevó una ceja curiosa junto con su típica sonrisa burlona.

\- Logré el 100 de 100 en el examen general.

\- O sea que eres una cerebrito - se sentó a su lado.

\- Podría decirse, recuerdo que una vez me llamaron hueca por ser una animadora, que sino tenía inteligencia al menos tendría que ganarme el pan con algo.

\- No eres eso - contradijo enojado -, la envidia siempre te rodeará si eres exitoso.

\- La verdad es que no me gusta llamar la atención pero siempre destaco por algo, no sé.

\- Yo si - bajó la mirada para reunir coraje suficiente -. Eres una chica maravillosa en todos los sentidos.

\- Gracias - fue su débil respuesta -, supongo.

\- Sé que no nos conocemos del todo pero este poco tiempo ha sido suficiente para saber que eres una grandiosa chica por la que cualquiera mataría - se arrodilló frente a ella y Kaoru se tensó -. Tal vez no soy como todos aquellos chicos que visten de última moda, ni el más sociable, menos el más atractivo pero si el que te puede querer verdaderamente, tal vez ahora somos jóvenes y en meses terminemos pero ya sean meses, semanas, días, me encantaría tenerte a mi lado aunque he de admitir que si fueran años sería estupendo. Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que aceptes ser mi novia, ¿me harías ese gran honor?

Los intensos ojos verdes de la chica se contrajeron en un gesto de incomodidad y duda reflejada.

\- Butch te estas apresurando demasiado, no me conoces.

\- Podemos conocernos.

\- Tal vez me vaya, dudo que podamos seguir.

\- Aprovechemos ese tiempo juntos.

\- Y si nos despedimos sólo sufriremos, evitemos eso.

\- ¿En serio evitarás una posible bonita relación por el miedo de salir lastimada, y si en realidad funciona?

\- Lo acabas de decir, _posible bonita relación_ ¿y si en verdad no funciona?

\- Tienes miedo al dolor y es inevitable, no dejes que ese miedo te consuma, ábrete a sentir algo, a querer a alguien.

\- ¿Tú lo haz hecho alguna vez? ¿Sentir algo por alguien?

\- Si - se sonrojó, tanto que la voz se le elevó al igual que el ritmo cardíaco -, siento algo por ti.

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio, ella con el rostro inexpresivo, él con las mejillas coloradas. Ella nunca había recibido una declaración sincera y él nunca había hecho una, ambos eran unos completos tontos en el tema de las relaciones y el tipo de vida que habían llevado los había obligado a no confiar mucho en las personas pero apreciar a las pocas que estaban a su lado.

\- Déjame pensarlo...

No esperó. La agarró de ambas mejillas y la besó delicadamente, como ella se merecía ser tratada. Con amor, con ternura, pasión. Sólo fue un roce de labios pero lo suficiente para erizar la piel de ella, se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes.

* * *

 **6 años después**

Butch cerró la puerta de su casa completamente agotado, deshizo el nudo de su corbata y fue directo a la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Habían pasado algunos cuantos años desde que se le había declarado a Kaoru y sonrió como un enamorado cuando recordó como había comenzado todo. Después de su graduación ambos habían tomado caminos diferentes, él como medico general y ella como nutrióloga, querían sanar a las personas como les hubiese gustado ser atendidos en su niñez. Butch había sufrido de varios maltratos durante su infancia entre niños mayores que él debido a que era un huérfano mientras ella quería ayudar a que las chicas tuvieran una buena dieta, debido a la anorexia que había pasado para ser aceptada dentro del estándar social de las animadoras.

La vida da muchas vueltas y siempre te orilla a seguir el camino que debes. Ambos estaban destinados a encontrarse pero también tenían que separarse, y esa es la prueba más grande del mundo. Cuando el destino te pone frente a frente con alguien de tu pasado, sabes que aún no han cerrado ese libro y que tal vez deben seguir escribiéndolo. A veces mientras regresas en tu pequeña máquina del tiempo te asombras de que ya conocías a esa persona especial, mientras jugabas a la pelota con tu mejor amigo y este por descuidado lo envía más lejos de lo planeado, entonces tú tienes que correr en su busca pero te asustas de encontrarlo junto a una pequeña y dulce niña de cabellera negra vestida de niño. Te ríes porque no entiendes la razón hasta casi doce años después que te la encuentras en la escuela y te cambia la vida. Esa misma niña había sido Kaoru, por eso sabía que era huérfano porque él mismo se lo había dicho antes de perder la confianza de ser aceptado, cuando era un niño que podía creer en las amistades y en la sociedad pero que cuando creció, toda perspectiva cambió e inclusive él.

Se habían conocido más de lo que pensaban, habían sido amigos de juegos hasta que un día ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, ocultando ese mal recuerdo en lo más profundo de su niño interior pero ella nunca lo olvidó, incluso cuando entraron al instituto y el primer día habían chocado haciendo caer sus libros, él la ayudó como el chico de buen corazón que siempre había sido y le entristeció no ser reconocida por él. Con el paso de los meses y probablemente de los tres años siguientes, el aprecio que le había tenido en la infancia se había convertido en cariño y amor. Cuando ella se había enterado de lo que Wilson le había hecho, lo sedujo y cuando estaban a meses de la temporada lo destruyó para asegurarle el puesto a Butch. Siempre lo observó, admiró y cuidó en silencio. Debido a su desarrollada capacidad de observación, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de él por su hermana rubia y le rompió el corazón pero no se dejó caer porque había sido cobarde de admitirlo a cualquiera, incluso a ella misma que no creía en el amor y Butch era su pequeño secreto.

Muchas veces guardamos secretos y creen que con lo superficial, saben todo de ti. Guardamos historias, lágrimas, risas, sonrojos, miradas, ilusiones, sueños pero nada de eso lo damos a conocer por miedo. Sufres peores cosas que todas aquellas que dicen que han sufrido y nadie los entiende, sólo buscan un culpable de sus vidas pero aquellos que se lo guardan y se autodestruyen entre el silencio y la soledad, culpándose de todo lo sucedido, del sufrimiento de los demás, son los que necesitan nuestro apoyo. Tal vez no podamos entender sus cicatrices pero puedes darle tu hombro para llorar, para derrumbarse, para caer una sola vez y podrás presenciar el renacimiento de la fortaleza como un hermoso fénix después de quedar como simples cenizas, pero ese pequeño polvo logra revivir y nace de nuevo nuestra esperanza de confiar en alguien que lo merezca. Podrás sentirte solo pero esa soledad, aprovéchala porque siempre será nuestra compañía y cuando dicen que le tienen miedo es mentira, realmente tienen miedo a encontrarse a si mismos y mover sus fachadas fantasiosas de la realidad.

Algunas veces ignoran el mal momento de alguien por egoístas y no saber que decir, no lo hagas. Tú presencia siempre será útil en la vida de alguien más tal y como le sucedieron a Butch y Kaoru, que se buscaban sin saberlo y se encontraron por decisión. No dejes ir de tu lado a quien te aprecia, luego te puedes arrepentir y tienes el derecho de llorar para desahogarte pero sólo unas cuantas veces. Cuando lo prolongas puede afectarte más de lo que crees y dejas que el dolor maneje tu vida, pero ellos dos aceptaron los demonios de los demás y avanzaron con las alas rotas, caminando hacia la cúspide de una montaña porque de eso se trata la vida de subir con tus propios pies y no por las alas que te regalaron. Te preguntas, entonces por qué nos dieron alas y sencillamente la vida te responde, para que cuando logres llegar a lo más alto puedan ser sanadas por la luz de la verdad y nada te pueda derrumbar de ahí, quien te empuje no logrará nada porque se abrirán en tu rescate y te dejaran volar libremente por los cielos, más alto que aquella cúspide y nadie te podrá alcanzar, sólo aquellos que estuvieron junto a ti en los peores momentos.

Por eso Kaoru eran sus alas, porque ella sacaba lo mejor de él. Incluso cuando la siguió junto con Wilson, por ella había sido capaz de sentir el enojo hacia cualquiera que la lastime. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo, había sido un largo día en el hospital. Minutos después escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse y sonrió cansado.

Después de separarse se reencontraron tres años después en la misma Universidad, cuando lo enviaron como el alumno más destacado, entonces la historia comenzó de nuevo, se conocieron y a los dos meses ya eran novios. Ella se graduó un año después pero a él sólo le faltaban dos y por falta de tiempo la relación se deterioró hasta que él le pidió vivir juntos. Ella aceptó pero a los seis meses se casaron, era un matrimonio un tanto apresurado pero lo vivían al máximo, el poco tiempo juntos lo disfrutaban como si fuera el último suspiro de sus vidas. Era cierto que habían algunos que otros problemas pero lo sabían superar.

Sintió que se sentó sobre sus piernas con las de ella a ambos lados de su cadera pero un pequeño beso sobre su cuello lo erizó.

\- Estás bien estimulado, ¿me extrañaste?

No lo dejó responder, lo besó apasionadamente y con un ligero movimiento de caderas logró su objetivo, el chico se había excitado pero ya lo estaba desde el momento que lo besó en su cuello, ese era su punto débil y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Se desabrochó la camisa blanca de trabajo pero el teléfono sonó, eso les cortó la inspiración. Kaoru se estiró para alcanzar el aparato mientras él se limitó a besarle el vientre que lo sintió ligeramente...inflamado.

\- ¿Quién habla?

Kaoru alzó las cejas ligeramente dudosa y lo observó, quien no pasó por desapercibida la mirada.

\- Es para ti... - le extendió el teléfono con una mirada triste.

* * *

Llegó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al hospital. En la sala de espera se encontró con Brick y Boomer, ambos igual de nerviosos pero cuando lo vieron llegar corrieron a su encuentro, detrás de Butch, Kaoru hablaba por teléfono.

\- Se encuentra en el quinto piso, cuarto quinientos dos - le informó el rubio con el semblante preocupado -, Butch...

No lo dejó seguir, subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible, no quería perder tiempo. No se detuvo ni un segundo para descansar, quería llegar. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, respiró profundamente antes de abrir y cuando lo hizo, frente a él observó la figura de un hombre de casi cincuenta años completamente pálido y lleno de tubos por todo el cuerpo, era su padre biológico. Boomer había llamado a su casa para avisarle que su verdadero papá lo quería ver, se preguntó cómo su amigo sabía y afirmaba que era su papá, quería respuestas.

Se acercó despacio, quería admirarle antes de hablar con él. Tenía el cabello canoso, con algunas muestras de color negro, ojos oscuros y piel vieja, delgado y por lo que dedujo, alto. Se encontraba observando el paisaje a través de la ventana pero cuando lo escuchó llegar lo observó asombrado.

\- Soy... - su voz se quebró, esperó unos segundos para calmar su pulso y se sentó a un lado del hombre -. Soy Butch...

\- Te pareces mucho a ella - lo interrumpió -, tu madre.

\- ¿Por qué me abandonaron?

\- No lo sabía - lo tomó de la mano -, me enamoré profundamente de tu madre pero era muy joven, tomé muy malas decisiones y lastimé a dos mujeres.

No dijo nada, no sabía qué hacer ni decir, prefirió esperar a que continuara.

\- Me enamoré de dos mujeres - comenzó ante el silencio de su hijo -. Me casé muy joven con mi esposa Bellum, pero años después conocí a tu madre, Keane. Era muy bella, dulce, atenta, divertida, jovial... - quiso tener una imagen de su madre -. Amaba a mi esposa pero también a tu madre. Entonces me dieron la noticia, Bellum estaba embarazada de nuestro primer hijo así que decidí dejar a tu madre para formar una familia pero no la olvidé durante un año y volví a buscarla. Mi esposa se enteró de mi infidelidad pero intentamos solucionarlo con la llegada de nuestro segundo hijo así que la dejé por segunda vez...

\- Pero quedó embarazada...

\- Nunca pensé que...había quedado embarazada, no me dijo nada, sólo desapareció de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro. Imaginé que había formado su propia vida y me había olvidado, pero años después me enteré que había dado a luz y meses después murió por falta de apoyo. Siempre me pregunté que habría sido del pequeño que había nacido, sólo sabía que era un varón hasta hace poco que Boomer me enseñó una foto de sus viejos amigos.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

\- Te ves igual a mi, a cuando era joven - agarró el libro sobre su regazo y se lo extendió -. Fotos mías y de tu madre, era muy bella y sé que estaría orgullosa de ti si viera en el buen hombre que te has convertido, diferente a mí.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Tu esposa - siguió relatando -, la conocí de casualidad en una conferencia y me acerqué a ella para poder saber más de ti. Está completamente enamorada, lo sé porque así hablaba tu madre de mí...se le iluminan los ojos, su amplia sonrisa y todo a su alrededor resplandece, la haces la mujer más bella porque tiene al hombre más bondadoso.

\- Ella sabía que tú eres mi padre.

\- Al principio no - una tercera voz hizo acto de presencia, aunque realmente había estado ahí desde minutos atrás -, pero se me hizo sospechoso su gran interés en ti así que comencé a investigar, hoy te iba dar la noticia para que pudieras encontrarte con él pero Boomer se me adelantó.

\- Entonces Brick y Boomer...

\- Son tus hermanos, Butch - terminó por él, su pequeño niño -. Tienes una familia, no estás solo como siempre creíste.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - quiso desviar el tema para asimilarlo.

\- Cáncer terminal, tengo algunas semanas más de vida y antes de irme de este mundo quería conocerte y pedirte perdón por no estar ahí para ti.

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus angulosas mejillas, saber que nunca has estado solo y que siempre tuviste a tu hermano cerca, le hizo sentir patético. El destino solía ser muy caprichoso y no le guardaba rencor, había aprendido a salir adelante solo, conoció a bellas personas como Kaoru que lo aceptaron sin problemas, Boomer y Brick que siempre estuvieron ahí para él. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su padre y saber al menos como era su madre.

\- Está bien, sé que mamá no querría que te tuviera rencor.

\- Si ella y yo hubiéramos podido estar juntos, te aseguro que habrías tenido todo.

\- Lo tiene todo, señor Utonium - Kaoru colocó sus manos a ambos hombros de su esposo -. Le faltó algunas cosas pero nunca se rindió.

\- Agradezco que te tenga a su lado - el hombre sonrió débilmente -. Me hubiese encantado conocer a mis nietos...

* * *

Kaoru estaba sentada sobre la cama con la cabeza de su esposo sobre el regazo mientras le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente. Después de ver a su suegro, Butch se había sentido ligeramente perdido y comprendió que necesitaría de su compañía por esa noche. Después de bañarse, él se había acurrucado sobre su regazo y se quedó en silencio con la mirada perdida. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue darle un beso en la mejilla y tararear una canción para mimarlo. Reunió valor.

\- Butch, estoy embarazada.

Él se giró para verla al rostro, completamente asombrado. La jaló de las mejillas y la besó con mucha alegría.

\- ¿Un pequeñín, Kaoru?

\- Te quiero...Butch.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	3. Epílogo

_**Hola.**_

 _ **Espero te haya gustado. Si fue así y comentas, le das a favoritos o seguir, espero que sepas que ha sido un honor que me hayas leído. También me gustaría invitarte a que leyeras mis otras historias pero si no quieres, agradezco el simple hecho de que leas esto.**_

 _ **Para cualquier duda, aclaración, petición o inclusive plática, puedes ubicarme en facebook como Neith Neith, o simplemente ir a mi perfil y ahí está el link.**_

 _ **Dato curioso:**_

 _ **1\. La imagen de portada fue editada por su servidora.**_

 _ **2\. Basado en una situación personal.**_

 _ **Gracias, nos leemos luego.**_

 ** _Se despide con mucho cariño_**

 ** _Neith15_**


End file.
